To Fill the Shoes of a Grimm
by vanessaainsley
Summary: Eve is a Grimm and she's come to Portland where she hopes to learn what it takes to become great at her job. And from what the rumours say, who else better to ask than Nick Burkhardt?
1. Chapter 1

_**To Fill the Shoes of a Grimm**_

**Author's Note:** Yay! How exciting! I'm still an amateur at writing so go easy on me guys. I absolutely LOVE Grimm. I really have to thank my fabulous friend for giving me Grimm episodes, I can't bear to think what would've happened if I'd never met you.

**Disclaimer:** Grimm belongs to NBC. Got to thank them for creating such an incredible TV series.

Chapter 1

Remember the fairy tales your parents used to tell you before bedtime? Well, those weren't stories, they were warnings.

* * *

"The destroyer shot beams at the Queen. Screaming with fury, she ran from the room."-The Six Servants

I shut my book of Brothers Grimm stories. As a child I remember mama reading them to me as I fell asleep. How was I to know that she was preparing me for the day that I would come to know of what I truly was?

The taxi stops outside a neat building, "Portland Police Station."

I thank the driver and pay him.

Mama told me to come down here to Portland to introduce myself to this Grimm and pick up a few skills. After I became aware of what I was, everything was thrown out the window, I was told to be focused on stepping up to the role of a Grimm from now on. I had always thought I might be a teacher or even a librarian. Well, I guess that's not exciting enough.

I enter the building and head to the front desk.

"May I help you?" a lady inquires.

"I'm looking for a detective, Nicholas Burkhardt"

"I'll check for you"

I wait as the lady uses the phone to call up the detective.

She turns back to me, "He'll be with you in a minute"

I thank her and step back from the desk to take in my surroundings as I wait. I think they need more plants, I muse to myself.

Mama's told me the stories she'd come across about this Grimm. I had been thinking of all the wesen he's killed and had come up with what he may look like while I was bored on my trip here. He'll be a huge, muscled, scary looking man. Yeah, why not throw in a few scars for good measure? After all, he's bound to have acquired some sort of souvenir from all the fighting he's done.

"I'm Nick Burkhardt, I believe you're looking for me?" he introduces himself.

I turn around and am met with a man with clear blue eyes and dark hair. Of course, nothing like how I had imagined he'd look, I'd have been shell-shocked otherwise.

"Oh hello, I'm Genevieve Ainsley."

He takes my outstretched hand and we shake.

"I came to see you because I thought you might know about…" I lower my voice, "Grimms."

I see the emotions on his face change as he recognises the word.

"How about we talk somewhere else? If you could just wait a bit, I'm almost done anyway."

I nod. Nick gestures for me to wait and goes back through the door he probably came from.

I can not wait to see how he'll react when I tell him I'm also a Grimm. Even though I only recently found out about it, it would be nice to share to someone else who can relate to me.

* * *

"So you're a Grimm?!"

We're sitting on a bench at the nearby park, I see a few joggers and some kids playing on the jungle jim on the other side.

"Yeah, I found out last week. When I started seeing people change I thought I wasn't getting enough sleep and when it didn't stop, I thought I was going mad. Luckily mama noticed something up with me and when I told her, she brought me up to date with everything."

"Wow, gee, another Grimm." Nick still has a pretty shocked expression on his face.

"Genevieve was it?"

"You can call me Eve, my friends do."

"Well Eve, it's nice to meet another Grimm. It seems we're both stuck with the responsibilities." He smiles. "Was it hard to take in at first? You know, about the wesen and wvugar"

"Hmm, not really, I've always had this feeling something was up with the family. I dunno, grandma and grandpa always _felt_ different, not sure how to explain it, and mama too. It was like they always knew just a little bit more than others would. Not to mention their long camping trips while I'd be stuck with my aunts and uncles. What about you?"

"It was really difficult for me to absorb everything. My aunt was attacked by a wesen around the time I started seeing things, so everything was just thrown all at once at me. My parents were never around and when I was living with my aunt, she never told me anything, so I never got a feel of what it was like to be a Grimm. Unfortunately, my aunt didn't survive the attack."

"Oh gosh. That's awful. Your parents?"

"My dad died but I met my mom recently, she was never there for me as a child, but I'm glad I got to finally meet her."

"Is she also a Grimm?" I ask.

"Yeah, a really good one"

"Like you. I mean, that's what I've heard"

"Huh, news really does travel quickly"

I explain the reason I sought him out. "Anyway, I came here because I need your help, I'm new at this and I was hoping you could teach me a few skills. Mama taught me about the basics but she says I would learn faster if I was _doing_ stuff. They also say Portland is the new wesen hotspot."

"Sure, I guess I'll take you under my wing. I could use an extra hand around here. Tell you what, I want you to meet some of my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN:** I've started knitting a scarf, it takes such a long time to achieve a knitted piece. I only know how to use the basic technique.

David Giuntoli is so very handsome

**Disclaimer:** Grimm belongs to NBC. I only own Eve and whatever family members she mentions.

* * *

The bell chimes as we enter the spice shop.

"Nick!" a pleasant female voice calls out.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" this time it's a male. "And who's this you got with you?"

"Guys, I want you to meet Eve. She's a Grimm," Nick introduces me to his friends.

Their eyes widen, "Woah," the male exclaims.

The females composes herself faster than the guy and introduces herself first, "My name's Rosalie, it's lovely to meet you." She smiles warmly, I like this girl already.

"I'm Monroe," he seems nice. I smile, "Nice to meet you both."

"Monroe here's a blutbad and Rosalie's a Fuchsbau" Nick explains.

"That's cool, so you're a… what was that? Bluteboat?"

Monroe sighs in irritation, "its actually blutbad"

"I know, I was kidding," I laugh

"Oh," he says.

"I'm probably going to be staying here for a long time, I need to learn some skills on how to be a Grimm. Nick's going to help me," I explain my situation.

"That's a great idea, when Grimm's team up, they're pretty deadly." Monroe adds

"I'm actually not that great, I have no idea how to fight, no experience outside the books."

"That's okay, that's why you're here right?"Rosalie assures.

"Yup," I say cheerfully.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Nick asks.

"Well, at the moment my things are in a hotel room, but I don't know if I should stay there."

"I'll take her!" Rosalie jumps in.

I smile, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Finally! A girl to join us. I'm so glad, I'll have another female to talk to." She enthuses

Monroe butts in, "Hey! You can talk to me!"

"Oh, it's not the same."Rosalie responds.

"There are some things men will never be able to comprehend." I say in a dramatic voice.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone then." Monroe signals that he's backing off.

"Mmhmm~" I hum putting my hands on my hips

Nick pats Monroe on the back reassuringly, "It's just us guys then"

Rosalie stops us before we continue, "What were we talking about before we got sidetracked?"

"Oh right, my staying with you" I say.

Nick jingles his car keys, "Wanna go get your stuff?"

"Good idea."

"You know where my house is right, Nick?" asks Rosalie

"Yeah"

"I can close the shop early and meet you guys at my house, I'm pretty sure I won't have any customers today."

"Yay, we should celebrate my moving in," I chip in.

"That's a great idea," Rosalie nods

"I'm all for it," Monroe backs her up

"Fine, since no one's doing anything today. I'll invite Hank too. He's my partner at work." He adds for my benefit. "Let's go." He says, indicating that we should be on our way.

"And I'll be here giving Rosalie a helping hand with packing up,"

There's definitely something going on between those two.

"See you later!" I wave as I head out the shop. The bell tinkles again.

* * *

"Hupp, that's the last of it." Nick heaves the last of my things into his car. "Phoo~ you sure got a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, I'll probably be staying here for a while and I need all my things, although most of its Grimm stuff."

"Figures," he nods in understanding, he closes the boot and walks around to the driver side of the car, I follow suit.

Once we're both in the car, Nick starts the engine, "Well, we have all your things and I've already texted Hank Rosalie's address, we're good to go." He reverses out of the parking lot and we're on our way to my new home.

"Do you live by yourself?" I ask curiously.

"No, I'm staying with Monroe"

"You guys really are sticking together," I laugh

"It seems so"

"Did you always live with him?"

Nick is silent for a minute, "I used to live with my girlfriend." Oh, say no more.

I change the subject, "Do you have the books too?"

"Yeah, I inherited a trailer from my aunt, it's in a storage area at the moment. Books, bottles of potions, weapons, you name it, everything's inside that trailer. I usually go there when I'm on a case regarding wesen, or whenever I feel like reading up on something."

"How awesome, can you show me sometime? I mean, I have drawings and stuff too, but I'd love to see what's been passed down to you."

"Sure, well, I'll have to, for your Grimm training"

"Yes, I'm all pumped up now. I can't wait to start." I'm practically bouncing in my seat.

"Strange. You know, when I first found out, I wanted nothing to do with it. I even asked Monroe if there was a way to stop it, there wasn't. Now, well, it's not so bad, apart from all the killing, and everything having to end in death."

"Were wesen really scared of you when they found out about you being a Grimm?" I ask.

"Yeah, I had no idea what they were talking about, they kept pleading for me to spare their lives"

I laugh, "Geez, our ancestors really did a number on them. I couldn't understand why they thought I was going to kill them either, until mama told me that is."

"Does your mother hunt wesen?"

"No, not that I know of. We've been lying low ever since my grandparents died, I don't know the half of it, but I think they were also killed by wesen," I shudder. "Horrible, if it's not us doing the killing, it's them. I suppose there's no way around it."

"It doesn't have to be that way, I don't kill wesen unless they've committed a crime or are a potential threat" Nick explains. "Although, I've been targeted for not doing what I'm supposed to be doing, which is kill _every_ wesen that I see"

I smile, "That's a nice way to do things, it was a good idea to come down here. I wonder what would've happened if I was sent somewhere else to learn the ways of a Grimm. I'd probably be one of those cruel, bloodthirsty wesen killers."

"Well then I'm also glad you came to me first," Nick agrees.

A comfortable silence settles over us. If this is what my life will be like from now on, then I'll gladly welcome anything it throws at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** I'm supposed to be doing my English speech, but I'm procrastinating. Oh well.

I thought I was on a roll when I looked at the word count, but I just ramble on a lot.

Enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Grimm belongs to NBC. I only own Eve and whatever family members she mentions.

* * *

Nick breaks the silence, "Hey, do you know about a key?"

"Ohh, you have one too?"

"Yeah, it's where I'm currently staying, where's yours?"

"I've hidden it where no one will ever find it." It's in my pocket. "I was told to guard it with my life, it seems that a lot of people want it."

"Yeah, I was told the same thing by my aunt. I've been targeted by people who were after the key and believe me, you wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"Something about the royals?"

"Yup, something to do with power"

"Isn't it always?" I shake my head in disappointment.

"So how'd you meet Monroe and Rosalie?" I ask.

"I was on a case about a missing girl when I met Monroe, this was when I first started seeing things. I was following a trail with my partner Hank and it led me to Monroe's house. I saw him change into a Blutbad, so I just knew he had to have something to do with the kidnapping. I was wrong, but still kinda pissed about it and I didn't leave him alone until he confessed. Who could blame me? My aunt was in the hospital because of a wesen, I was stuck on a difficult case caused by a wesen, and I was just coming to terms with what I really was. I was prone to anger and took it out on the first wesen I saw. Monroe."

"That's horrible," but I can't help laughing a little.

"That, and he was pretty rude."

"Probably only because you provoked him"

"Well, I won't deny that," he admits. "Anyway, he ended up helping me with the case and we found the little girl. After that, I kept on going to him for advice on cases about wesen, which meant I went to him a lot. All my cases have something to do with wesen."

"How nice, and then you became friends," I smile. "Rosalie?"

"Her brother was a murder victim, he used to own the spice shop."

"Oh," my eyes widen

"It was the work of two wesen, I smashed one of them, Rosalie got the other one good on the head with a brick. And she also saved Monroe's life by doing so."

Oh, I see. This _thing_ those two have has probably been going on ever since they first met each other.

Nick goes on, "She decided to stay here even after the case for her brother's death was closed, seemed to have taken a liking to Portland." Or more like Monroe~ "Now she lives at her brother's house."

"That's a nice way to keep someone you love close to you," I add.

"And here it is," Nick pulls up in front of a lovely house. I notice a few cars already parked beside.

The front door swings open as I hop out of the car. Rosalie is the first to come out, followed by Monroe and the last person exiting the house I'm guessing is Hank, unless someone else I didn't know of was invited. They make their way to us.

"Hey you guys, Monroe and I have just been cooking, but Hank ordered pizza just in case." Rosalie says.

"What can I say? Pizza's a must for any party," Hank shrugs.

"A must for anyone who can't cook," Nick retorts.

"Hey, I can cook."Hank argues, "just not in the mood to right now."

He turns to me, "You must be Eve, nice to meet you. I'm Hank, I work with Nick."

We shake hands.

"Yes, I've heard. I have no idea what he'd do without you. I believe he'd be a hopeless wreck if it weren't for your help on all the cases he's done."

"I know, did ya hear that Nick? This girl's got it all right." Hank has a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah, now you gonna help move these boxes or what?"

"Sure, what would you do without me?" he still hasn't managed to wipe that grin off of Hank's face.

Nick rolls his eyes and grabs a box.

"You keep telling yourself that and one day I'm gonna let a wesen attack you."

Their banter continues as they carry my things up along the path to the door. I walk over to the other side of the car door and help Rosalie and Monroe move some of my things.

"Let me take this off your hands," Monroe takes a heavy looking box from Rosalie, I catch a fleeting exchange of smiles, and he heads towards the house.

"You are going to tell me everything," I state once Monroe is out of earshot.

Rosalie agrees, "Yes I am."

I laugh and grab a large suitcase, "but first, we have to endure this awful party. Whose idea was it anyway?" I say playfully.

"I believe it was yours," Rosalie supplies while she grabs a two bags and we make our way after the others.

"I can't seem to recall coming up with this idea. I think it was supposed to be a surprise party, but Nick spoiled it on the way here."I joke.

Rosalie plays along, "And that's why the party is turning out so awful"

We both nod and leave it at that. We set down my things in the spare room. The boys have already gone to get the rest of my things. Though they'll probably have to make a couple more trips before all the luggage is in the house.

"I think the boys will be fine, do you wanna help me with the food?" Rosalie asks

"I'd love to"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN:** We still have an analog television, but we just got a set top box for digital tv today. Fortunately, it isn't in my room, otherwise it would prove to be another source of distraction for my wavering mind.

David Giuntoli is so very handsome, I can not understand why someone would say that he's old

**Disclaimer:** Grimm belongs to NBC. I only own Eve and whatever family members she mentions.

* * *

"Pizza's arrived," Hank comes through the front door along with Nick and Monroe. "Specially made for this very occasion"

I grin, "Haven't had pizza in years, can't wait to try some"

Nick flops down on the couch, "You're kidding, I have pizza all the time, Hank always orders it at work"

"The pasta bake's ready," Rosalie announces.

"Mmm~ does that smell good." Monroe rubs his stomach and licks his lips noisily.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you guys sit down first. I just have to get something from my room." Rosalie sets the dish down on the table.

We each take our seats at the mahogany table and Rosalie returns with something in her hands.

"We went to buy this when you were picking up your stuff from the hotel. We thought you might like something like this. You could use it when you learn new things about being a Grimm." She hands me a red, leather bound book.

I take it gratefully and run my hands over the cover. "Wow, oh my goodness, look at the detailing." I unbind the strap and flip it open. The pages are blank, waiting for me to fill them with drawings and diary entries about everything I'm going to learn.

"Guys, thank you so much! I really appreciate this." How thoughtful of them.

Rosalie smiles, "Not a problem, I'm glad you like it. Monroe helped to pick out the cover and Hank paid for most of it."

"You can write your own legend and pass it down to future generations." Hank adds.

Monroe interjects, "I hope they all turn out to be like you and Nick."

"This pasta bake has been waiting long enough, let's dig in." Rosalie suggests

"Yes, I'm so hungry," I agree wholeheartedly.

Hank reminds us, "Don't forget about the pizza."

"We have apple pie and ice cream for dessert too. Baked by yours truly," Monroe claims.

This is the life.

* * *

Everyone's gone home and I've changed into my pyjamas after a nice warm bath. I'm in my new room and am unpacking my belongings from their boxes.

Nick and I had decided on starting Grimm training the day after tomorrow, to give me some time to settle in my new home.

I open one of the cardboard boxes and take out a photo frame. I place it on the dresser and look at the black and white picture of my grandparents.

"I'm going to make you proud." I say as I run my fingers along the oval shaped frame.

"That's a beautiful picture," I hear Rosalie's voice.

She comes to stand next to me. "This is my Grandma, Eleanor Forster. And my Grandpa, Dimitri Ainsworth. They were both Grimms. Mama changed our last name to Ainsley when we went into hiding after my grandparents' deaths."

I go over to the cardboard box and take out another frame; it's a picture of me, mama and my younger sister. I show it to Rosalie, "This is mama, Clarissa Ainsley and my sister, Annabelle."

"What about your dad?" She inquires.

I smile sardonically. "I don't have much of a high regard for my father, let's just say that he couldn't handle it."

"Well, look at you now. If I was your father, I'd really feel sorry for myself."

"Me too, he'd never meet people as good as you guys"

Rosalie smiles, breaking the tension, "Aww, we just met each other too"

"Funny, it feels as if I've known you for years," I grin. "but not as long as you and Monroe have known each other," I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

Rosalie sighs and takes a turn about the room, "Oh you know, it's hard not to like him. He's so sweet."

"I'll bet. I heard from Nick what Monroe was like when he first met him. It seems he's changed a great deal after meeting you my dear." I tell her.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so, he's nicer and more considerate towards others than he was before. I see him offering to help you do things, uh huh, girl, I saw him do those dishes, but he's probably just trying to impress you" I conclude.

"Well, if he's trying to impress me, it's working. He should keep it up. Who knows, perhaps I have something in store for him." She says knowingly.

I applaud her, "Oh well done, how positively wicked of you, you minx"

"You have no idea," Rosalie flicks her hair haughtily.

I smile, "Oh, I just remembered something." I grab one of my bags and search through it.

"Nope, not this one," I try a different bag. "Aha!"

I hold up a bag of marshmallows triumphantly, "So I noticed you had that fireplace roaring there, we could put it to good use," I suggest shaking the bag to emphasize my point.

"Oh, I love toasting marshmallows." Rosalie looks at me disbelievingly "Eve, where have you been all my life?"

I reply, "Waiting for the day I would finally meet you."

"Well I wish we could've met sooner, but I'll take what I get."

Rosalie throws her arm over my shoulder and we make our way to the living room where the toasty warm fire awaits us and our marshmallows.


End file.
